El Significado de un Beso
by Deikan
Summary: Itachi y Deidara son pequeños y muy buenos amigos, pero una pregunta inesperada del rubio les llevará a ser algo más.


**¡Hola! Cuánto tiempo sin saber nada de FF. Me alegro mucho de estar de vuelta con una historia de esta pareja que tanto me gusta. Aquí os traigo un ItaDei que escapa un poco a lo que suelo escribir (aunque no mucho, jajaja). Lo hago con motivo de mi participación en el mes de septiembre ItaDei que se planteó en la página ItaDei de Facebook. Espero que os guste.**

**Disclaimer: Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.**

* * *

><p><span>El Significado de un Beso<span>

- Itachi.

El niño levantó la vista del libro que estaba leyendo y centró su atención en la persona que le llamaba. Deidara, con su habitual peinado desenfadado, sostenía en una mano un vaso de leche lleno sólo hasta la mitad, mientras que el que llevaba en la otra mano estaba lleno. Itachi supo de inmediato que esa era su merienda. El pequeño rubio se acercó a él y le dejo el vaso encima de la mesa, sentándose en una pequeña silla a su lado.

- Itachi –volvió a llamarle con su infantil voz.

- Dime –el moreno dio un trago a su bebida.

- ¿Por qué los mayores se dan besos en la boca? –preguntó con tranquilidad.

La pregunta pilló al Uchiha completamente desprevenido.

- ¿Por qué me preguntas eso? –dijo, contrariado.

- Porque acabo de ver a tu mamá y a tu papá hacerlo –explicó, encogiéndose de hombros- Y también he visto a mis papás hacerlo, pero no lo entiendo, uhn.

- Eso es porque se quieren.

Deidara frunció el ceño, sin acabar de entenderle.

- Pero a mí también me quieren y no me dan besos en la boca –dijo. Miró a Itachi a los ojos con preocupación- ¿Es que me quieren menos?

El pelinegro se sorprendió ante el razonamiento de su amigo.

- No es eso, Deidara –le dijo para tranquilizarle. Para explicárselo añadió- A ti te quieren mucho, eso no lo dudes. Pero es otro tipo de amor.

- ¿Otro tipo? –preguntó con voz aguda- ¿Cuántos tipos hay?

- Unos cuántos –confesó el niño antes de dar otro trago a su bebida. Deidara le imitó.

- Entonces –dijo. Itachi se fijó en la fina línea blanca que la leche había dejado sobre su labio superior-, ¿aunque ellos se besen en la boca y a mí no, me siguen queriendo?

- Claro –confirmó el Uchiha con una sonrisa- Te quieren muchísimo.

Los dos se quedaron en silencio, dando de cuando en cuando pequeños tragos a sus respectivas meriendas. Itachi estaba a punto de devolver a centrarse en las páginas de su libro cuando Deidara volvió a llamar su atención.

- Yo te quiero mucho Itachi, uhn!

- Y yo a ti, Deidara –contestó mecánicamente el otro- Por eso somos amigos.

De pronto, el rubio tuvo una idea y sonrió de manera radiantemente dulce.

- ¿Puedo besarte? –preguntó de manera espontánea.

- ¿Qué?

- No eres de mi familia, así que no te puedo querer como a mi papá y a mi mamá –explicó el ojiazul, comiéndose la mitad de las letras y pronunciando mal la otra mitad de las palabras- Pero te quiero mucho. A ti puedo darte un beso en la boca, ¿no?

El Uchiha se quedó mirando a su amigo sin saber qué decirle.

- Los chicos no se besan en la boca entre ellos, Deidara –contestó finalmente- Eso sólo lo hacen los mayores, y tienen que ser chico y chica, como tus padres o los míos.

El pequeño le miró con una profunda expresión de decepción y tristeza.

- Pero yo te quiero, uhn!

Ante el afligido rostro de su amigo Itachi se lo pensó. No le gustaba que estuviese triste, y mucho menos por su culpa. Además, estaban solos en su habitación. Sus padres tampoco tenían por qué enterarse. Así que, pensó, no habría ningún problema en complacer al benjamín de los Namikaze.

- Está bien –concedió Itachi- Pero no podemos decírselo a nuestros padres. Será nuestro secreto, ¿vale?

Deidara asintió vigorosamente con la cabeza. Abrió los ojos con en demasía, en una clara muestra de expectación. Los dos se inclinaron en sus asientos en dirección al otro. Justo a medio camino entre ambos sus labios se juntaron suavemente. Fue apenas un roce que Itachi se encargó de enfatizar. Empujó brevemente sus labios contra los de su amigo para, instantes después, separarse de él con velocidad. Le observó con ojos críticos, a la espera de una observación por parte del niño. Pero Deidara no habló. Se relamió los labios, como si hubiese algo que se le hubiese escapado. A continuación frunció el ceño, con un visible rastro de decepción en el rostro.

- No es para tanto –dijo al final. Su voz denotaba desencanto. El Uchiha iba a contestarle, pero antes de que pudiese hacerlo Deidara sonrió con amplitud- ¿Te apetece jugar al pilla-pilla? –dijo, cambiando completamente de tema.

Itachi asintió, aliviado. Deidara le dio en el brazo con suavidad, se levantó de su pequeña silla y salió corriendo hacia la puerta.

- ¡Tú la llevas, uhn! –gritó antes de perderse por el pasillo de la mansión Uchiha.

IxD

- Itachi – susurró el rubio contra el cuello del Uchiha.

Deidara, que mantenía la mitad de su cuerpo desnudo sobre el del moreno, se inclinó con ligereza para subirse por completo sobre su amante. Comenzó a besar su cuello, dejando que sus carnosos labios marcasen de manera posesiva la sensible piel de su novio. Itachi llevó una mano a la cintura del rubio, mientras que la otra la enredó en el cabello de su chico, en esos momentos despeinado como el de una fiera salvaje.

- Deidara –murmuró con un suspiro de placer.

El rubio ya descendía por su pecho, repartiendo caricias con sus labios por donde pasaba. Se detuvo brevemente en uno de los pezones del ojinegro simplemente para comprobar que estaban duros para él. Acto seguido continuó en su bajada, dejando que sus labios iniciasen la marcha. Estaba a punto de llegar a su destino cuando, de manera inesperada, Itachi le agarró de los brazos y tiró de él hacia arriba, obligándole a encararle de frente. El moreno le besó con fuerza en la boca, empujándole por detrás de la cabeza hacia él. El ojiazul respondió de buena gana, dejando que el deseo se adueñase de él.

- ¿Sabes? –preguntó el ojinegro cuando se separaron para tomar aire. Los carnosos labios de Deidara se encontraba a escasos centímetros de los suyos- Aún recuerdo nuestro primer beso.

El rubio le miró con una sonrisa de comprensión.

- No fue hace tanto –le informó- Ha pasado exactamente un año y medio de eso, uhn!

El Uchiha negó con la cabeza.

- Fue hace mucho más tiempo –su novio le miró con el ceño fruncido- Tenías cinco años, y yo siete. Me dijiste que por qué tus padres y los míos se besaban en la boca. Te lo expliqué de la manera más sencilla que se me ocurrió –se detuvo brevemente para observar la expresión del rubio. Después continuó- Y entonces me preguntaste si me podías besar –el ojiazul contuvo el aliento- Y yo dije que sí.

- No puede ser –murmuró Deidara antes de estallar en carcajadas- ¡Te estás quedando conmigo, uhn!

- Para nada –negó Itachi.

- ¿Y qué dije cuando nos besamos? –preguntó con los ojos llenos de lágrimas a causa de las risas.

- Pues… -dijo mientras revivía aquel momento- Te relamiste los labios y luego dijiste que no era para tanto –el Namikaze le miró atónito, con una sonrisa bobalicona bailando en sus labios- Y para acabar, me preguntaste si me apetecía jugar al pilla-pilla y saliste corriendo de mi habitación.

Deidara se rió con más fuerza que antes. De nunca le habían gustado los niños, pero debía reconocer que él de pequeño era sencillamente genial. Tan impulsivo como de mayor, pero mucho más inocentón. Aún riéndose, abrazó a Itachi por el cuello y se tumbó completamente tieso sobre él.

- Bueno –dijo- he de reconocer que has debido de mejorar con los años –el moreno le miró a los ojos con curiosidad. El chico sonrió y añadió- Ahora sí me parece para tanto.

Y sin más juntó sus labios con los del Uchiha en un profundo y sincero beso de auténtico amor.

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno, ¿Qué tal? Espero que os haya gustado y que haya estado a la altura de vuestras espectativas ;)<strong>

**¡Nos leemo!**


End file.
